Inventory
by Bax Fis
Summary: A little look at what might occur between missions in the tight confines aboard ship. Quick one-shot based on an even quicker sketch.


It's the designated 'night' aboard ship and the bridge of the space frigate the Righteous Indignation is quietly powered down. The vast empty vista of space flickers past, visible through the large front view screen. Blinky sits alone at the main controls, supervising the ship as it glides on autopilot. The small silver android flicks switches and hums happily to himself.

A large light suddenly begins to flash, quickly drawing Blinky's attention.

The Gunner's bay of the Righteous is also quiet. There's a hammock strung close to one wall occupied by a sleeping Deadeye, his cap over his good eye. Blinky hurriedly clambers down the ladder from the bridge, chattering as he goes. "Oh calamity! Where is the Captain? Gunner, please awake! Do you know the location of our esteemed Captain? He is not answering his communication device."

Deadeye grunts awake, the black duck spilling awkwardly from his hammock to stumble upright. He straightens his cap in a businesslike manner as he answers quickly. "What's up Blinky? We got an attack? A rescue?"

Blinky hastily steps away from the ladder and looks earnestly up to Deadeye. "Oh, much, much worse Gunner Deadeye! Chairman of UAC must speak with Captain O'Hare urgently!"

Deadeye's attitude changes; he slumps back and answers in a grumble. "Ack', them politicians, they always _says_ it's urgent and then it turns out there just be some bilge-water report they wants a doin'. They can wait."

Deadeye turns away and begins to climb back into his hammock as Blinky fidgets nervously. Deadeye addresses him over his shoulder "The Cap'in be runnin' inventory in the stores or somein'." He lays back and drops his cap over his eye again. "Wake me when ya' need some shootin' done."

Blinky rings his hands momentarily then turns and trots away towards the center of the ship.

Blinky clanks hurriedly through the austere main bay of the Righteous, his huge eye roving excitedly. He suddenly spots a small, glinting reflection. Blinky homes in on a pair of flight goggles that are oddly hung on a random pipe. He picks up the googles then moves a short distance further and finds a red flight cap discarded on the floor. Blinky scopes up the cap then approaches a small, innocent looking door that's close-by. He opens the door and enters without preamble.

Bucky leans over a low shelf; his boots are off and his red jumpsuit is undone to the waist, leaving the slightly rumpled green hare in his plain cotton under shirt. Jenny is sprawled on the shelf below Bucky. The white cat is dressed only in her black cat suit, her long hair and limbs tumbling. Bucky looks at Blinky over his shoulder and Jenny slightly opens one eye to regard the little robot from her prone position. Bucky swear quietly under his breath.

Blinky looks elated, he speaks quickly. "Captain! I am overjoyed to have finally located you! This humble robot reports an urgent transmission from UAC Chairman! Your presence is most immediately requested!"

Jenny groans and speaks under her breath to Bucky "We've been off-mission for less than an hour. Tell me that robot's not serious."

Bucky replies quietly to Jenny without turning. "You know he doesn't understand how not to be serious." He sighs and speaks more loudly. "Thank you Blinky. Please patch the transmission through to monitor number two. I'll be there in one minute."

Bucky slowly releases his hold on Jenny's thigh.

Blinky doesn't take the hint to leave. He still appears delighted and clatters further into the small store room. "Of course Captain. Do you require this humble robot to assist you in relocation of your clothing?"

Bucky speaks firmly. "No thank you Blinky."

Blinky continues to scamper around the room excitedly. "Oh it is no trouble Captain." Blinky happily picks up Bucky's boots and holds them and the other items he has gathered out to Bucky with a pleased air. "I apologise profusely for interruption. I do hope you and the First Mate will soon have another opportunity to achieve successful coitus."

Bucky balks; Jenny covers her face with a hand. Bucky quickly snatches his clothes from Blinky and speaks somewhat too loudly and quickly. " _Thank you Blinky_. Please go and patch the communication through now."

Blinky snaps a quick salute "Aye, aye Captain!" He turns and trots away.

Bucky finally turns back to Jenny, shaking his head slightly. Jenny has a coy smile. Her hand still grips Bucky's neck and she ruffles his fur gently. "Why does the Chairman get to urgently request you and I don't?"

Bucky gazes distractedly down at her for a moment until Jenny gives him a gentle shove away. "Off you go Captain. You need to find out what the Chairman wants."

Bucky clambers off her and starts to pull on his boots hurriedly as Jenny straightens her hair. He sighs. "I bet there's just some report that hasn't been filed."


End file.
